Monkey D. Luffy (Post-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Gear 2nd= |-|Gear 3rd= |-|Gear 4th: Boundman= |-|Gear 4th: Tankman Full Version= |-|Gear 4th: Snakeman= Summary Monkey D. Luffy, known as "Straw Hat Luffy", is the main protagonist of the manga and anime, One Piece. He's the son of Monkey D. Dragon, a revolutionary considered “The World's Most Dangerous Criminal”; the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, a powerful Marine Vice-Admiral who had cornered the late Pirate King himself on several occasions; the sworn brother of late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Revolutionary chief of staff Sabo; and the foster son of Curly Dadan. He seeks to find One Piece and become the Pirate King; to accomplish this, he founded the Straw Hat Pirates and set out on the high seas at age 17 in search of the elusive treasure, beginning a series of increasingly odd and dangerous adventures. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives him stretching powers that he has become quite a master of and he's quite creative with them as he has developed two unique techniques with them: Gear Second, which makes him much faster, and Gear Third, which allows him to inflate any body parts for a stronger attack. During the time-skip, he has a new technique: Gear Fourth, which makes him much stronger and faster than even the other two Gears, but with a considerable cost to it. With the support from Silvers Rayleigh and the desire to reunite with his crew after the Sabaody Island Incident and the Marineford War, he endured vigorous training on the island of Ruskaina where he learned different the 3 forms of Haki and out of the three; he specialized in “Haoshoku Haki”. His dream of becoming the Pirate King comes from an incident in his youth involving mountain bandits and a seaking that resulted in his idol Shanks losing his left arm. Before leaving Luffy's village the very next day, Shanks gave him his straw hat, telling him to give it back when he's become a great pirate. Luffy is quite notorious for battling powerful individuals and organizations wherever he goes, and regularly poses a threat to the balance of the world by challenging the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the World Government and now the Emperors and so far has managed to either win completely or escape by a hair's breadth. Through word of his various exploits and victories spreading around, he's already become one of the most infamous and feared pirate captains in the world after the timeskip. He's also counted as a member of "The Worst Generation", a group of 10 other rookie pirates as well as Marshall D. Teach who are all considered being major figures in shaping the New Age of Piracy following the Paramount War. Luffy has his own signature laughter style, which is "Shishishishishi~". Following the events of the Whole Cake Island Arc, Luffy's successful ‘raid’ against the Emperor Big Mom, the complete destruction of her castle, and his defeat of her two top Commanders was made public knowledge by the journalist “Big News” Morgans. Furthermore, the formation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and the addition of a former Warlord to his main crew, Jinbe, are also revealed to the masses. For this, certain circles now unofficially consider Luffy to be the “'Fifth Emperor of the Sea'”, effectively making the “Yonko” technically the “Goko”; he has become unambiguously recognized as one of the most powerful individuals in the world with an enormous bounty to match. After the time-skip, and the events of Dressrosa, his bounty was 500,000,000. And after the events of Whole-Cake Island, Luffy's bounty currently sits at 1,500,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-A in Base, At least 7-A with Gear 2nd, higher with Gear 3rd, High 7-A in Gear 4th | 7-A in Base, higher '''with Gear 2nd and 3rd, '''High 7-A with Gear 4th Name: Monkey D. Luffy, epithet “Straw Hat”, alias "Lucy" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Instincts), Elasticity and Body Control (via Gomu-Gomu no mi), Limited Attack Reflection (Only on physical objects), Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Can grow stronger fighting and learn techniques just seeing them), Enormous Willpower (Enough to take in 100 shadows into his body without passing out when 2-3 is considered the limit for normal people), Minor Rage Power, Social Influencing (Stated to have the ability to gain allies wherever he goes, turned the man-hating woman Boa Hancock into loving him and gained allies on former enemies), Regeneration (Low, capable of recovering from life-threatening injuries in mere hours while supplementing his body with meat wounds completely piercing his torso, or regrow a lost tooth by drinking milk. Can otherwise recover from said injuries within a couple of days), can turn off his mind, Minor Adaptation (adapted to the oxygen shortage), Statistics Amplification (via Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd), Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation (via Gear 3rd), Extrasensory Perception (can hear the voice of all things), Limited Fire, Electricity and Air Manipulation (via Red Hawk, Thor Elephant Gun and Eagle Bazooka respectively), Limited Durability Negation and Explosion Manipulation with Red Hawk, Pseudo-Levitation (with Gomu Gomu no UFO), Transformation and Pseudo-Flight (via Gear 4th), Overall Proficient Haki Usage (Observation, Armament and Conqueror's Haki), Minor Homing Attack (Via Culverin and Phython), Resistance to Blunt Force Trauma (due to being rubber), Fire, Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold Temperatures and Corrosion Inducement | All previous, Advanced Kenbunshoku Haki usage, Gradual Attack-Speed Increase (via Gear 4th: Snakeman), Large Size (Type 0, for Tankman), Minor Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to somewhat resist the effects of Seastone with his willpower alone) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, possibly Mountain level+ in base (Superior to the likes of Chinjao, and shouldn't be drastically inferior to the likes of Sanji), at least Mountain level+ with Gear 2nd (Defeated Donquixote Doflamingo's Black Knight, which in turn gave Trafalgar Law trouble), can negate durability to an extent via burn inside opponents with Red Hawk, higher with Gear 3rd (Far stronger than his Gear 2nd), Large Mountain level with Gear 4th (Stronger than before. It was implied by Doflamingo to have tripled his attack power from his previous limit), even higher with King Kong Gun (Far stronger than his Kong Gun. This attack went straight through Doflamingo's most potent attack and defense and proceeded to one-shot him, albeit both Luffy and Doflamingo were fatigued) | Mountain level+ in base (Capable of harming Sanji with a casual punch), higher with Gear 2nd and 3rd, can negate durability to an extent via burn inside opponents with Red Hawk, Large Mountain level with Gear 4th variants (At least as strong as before with Bound Man, capable of matching Charlotte Katakuri with Snake Man), even higher with King Kong Gun, Tank-Man: Full Version, and King Cobra (Tank-Man: Full Version one-shot Charlotte Cracker and several of his biscuit soldiers. King Cobra defeated Katakuri and caused him devastating damage, despite the latter previously tanking all of Boundman and Snakeman attacks with little damage) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before), possibly Relativistic+ (Although inferior to Doflamingo with Gear 2nd, Luffy was still able to keep up with him after he had been impaled by Law's Gamma Knife), Relativistic+ with Gear 4th (Boundman blitzed Doflamingo from hundreds of meters) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be slower than before), Relativistic+ with Gear 4th variations (Snakeman was comparable if not faster than Charlotte Katakuri and Boundman was comparable albeit slower than him) Lifting Strength: At least Class G in base, Class T in Gear 4th (Comparable to Fujitora, who could casually lift tens of billions of metric tons with ease) | At least Class G in base, Class T in Gear 4th Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, possibly Mountain Class+ in base, Mountain Class+ with Gear 2nd (Capable of destroying Doflamingo's threads without Haki), higher with Gear 3rd, Large Mountain Class with Gear 4th (Three times stronger than before) | Mountain Class+ in Base, higher '''with Gear 2nd and 3rd, '''Large Mountain Class with Gear 4th Variations (One-shot Cracker with Gear 4th Tank-Man, and should be at least as strong as he was in Dressrosa) Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Got up from attacks from a severely weakened Doflamingo has the capacity to take out the likes of Sanji and Smoker on a whim, and was capable of withstanding attacks from Issho (Admiral Fujitora) with no visible sign of injury), Large Mountain level in Gear 4th (Scaling from his Attack Potency. His body was capable of tanking Doflamingo's haki-infused strikes, and didn't show any signs of injury after his fist collided with Doflamingo's "God-Thread") | Large Mountain level (Tanked many blows from Katakuri), higher with Gear 4th variants (Much more durable) Stamina: Immense. Has an incredibly high endurance and recovery speed. Luffy's capable of lasting in brawls for nearly a dozen hours with no rest. During his more serious fights, Luffy had suffered life-threatening injuries that gave him severe internal bleeding and damage to his organs, and he could continue fighting with only moderate lapses. He only stops fighting when it is physically impossible for him to even move. He took several strikes from Rob Lucci that affected all of his organs and left him in a large puddle of his own blood, yet he could stand back up shortly after and withstand the same attack immediately after. After the Marineford war Pre-Timeskip, Luffy suffered from severe physical and mental trauma due to the loss of his brother, his life-threatening injuries, and having to use adrenaline-based drugs more than once to keep fighting, only to merely pass out and go on a rampage several hours later immediately after going through surgery, and being in perfect condition some time after. During his fight with Katakuri, Luffy had only slept for a few hours for the last days, and was vomiting blood, barely conscious, and taking a beating, yet could continue fighting quite effectively, which surprised his opponent. He is capable of fighting for over 13 hours despite having suffering severe injuries all over his body, and shrugging off a fatal injury that tore off one side of his torso. Range: Up to tens of kilometers. He should be capable of reaching further distances currently. The range of his Haoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki Post-Timeskip should at least be comparable, if not larger than this Standard Equipment: His Straw Hat Intelligence: Combat genius (Developed his own fighting style, assimilating his unique rubber physique with a mobile brawling approach to battle), prodigious aptitude for battle (keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etcetera), expertly uses his rubber body in creative ways (developing his snap-back techniques to enhance the power of many of his attacks, coming up with Gear Second and Gear Third, using his stretching capacity to his benefit in battle etcetera), extensive battle experience fighting many different kind of adversaries; simpleton when not in combat Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Seastone nullifies his Devil Fruit power, making him vulnerable like regular people. Excessive usage of Gear 4th renders Luffy unable to use Haki for 10 minutes. Gear 4th greatly increases Luffy's metabolism, making his body burn calories much faster and greatly lowers how long he can remain in combat. Gear 4th Tankman Full Version can only be utilized when Luffy has consumed a sufficient amount of calories. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Haki= Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Luffy is the standard for Proficient Haoshoku Haki use. He is capable of generating a massive aura that can cover over several kilometers with such intensity that the air seemingly discharges electricity when coming into contact with any resistance. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Luffy has displayed a high level of proficiency with Busoshoku Haki. He's capable of covering a large portion of his body with Busoshoku: Koka on a whim, and at his highest intensity, can cover almost all of his body at once. He has somehow found a way to harmonize the armored defense of Koka with his Rubber body, forcing almost all physical force to bounce straight off. **'Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening):' This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. When Luffy uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Luffy has displayed some proficiency of Kenbunshoku Haki. By the start of Wholecake Arc, he was capable of seeing premonitions of the future without the need to focus intensely while also displaying several kilometers of range with the ability--sensing targets from a large distance away. By the end of Whole-cake, Luffy can see several seconds into the future while focusing intensely, matching the likes of Charlotte Katakuri in this field. |-|Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit)= A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user’s body into rubber. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks. To see the full list of techniques click here. * Regular Techniques ** Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire: Luffy first absorbs the projectiles the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the projectiles at an enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. ** Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot: Luffy moves his arm in a snake-like fashion and grips the enemy, possibly inflicting piercing damage. |-|Gear Second= Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. The known Gear Second specific techniques are listed below. * Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk: Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki in conjunction with Gear Second to ignite his arm and strike his opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. Luffy fire manipulation.jpg|Preparation Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk.jpg|Effects |-|Gear Third= Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. The known Gear Third specific techniques are listed below. * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun: After pumping air into his fist to drastically increase its mass, Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki to harden it (appearing to be significantly harder than his regular Gear Third which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his Gear Third limbs instead of bouncing off), turning his arm black in the process. Luffy then attacks in a similar motion to when he uses his Gigant Pistol, launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip compared to the Gigant Pistol, forming a large round ball at his forearm, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. **'Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun:' An enhanced version of the move in which Luffy launches himself into the air with Gomu Gomu no Rocket first, before striking, discharging electricity when it lands. * Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki in a similar manner as Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. * Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum: After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki and gaining a considerable distance from his opponent, Luffy stretches his arms back and strikes with open palms simultaneously while in the air. *'Gomu Gomu no Tsuppari:' After enlarging his arms, Luffy strikes his opponent with an open palm. This does not require the use of Haki. **'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Tsuppari:' A more powerful version of Tsuppari in which Luffy stretches his arm very far back, and as it shoots forward he inflates it greatly before striking his opponent with a massive open palm. |-|Gear Fourth= In order to activate the technique, Luffy coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Gear Third, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. Gear Fourth also increases Luffy’s metabolism. Once Gear Fourth reaches its limit, it automatically deactivates and Luffy is left exhausted and unable to use Haki for ten minutes. Even afterwards, Gear Fourth is extremely taxing on Luffy's body and stamina. * Boundman: Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. In this form, Luffy is continuously emitting steam in this form. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. While Luffy is using Boundman, his physical strength and speed are increased whereas before, Gear Second's lack of strength and Gear Third's lack of speed made them ineffective individually. ** Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun: After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like an actual cannon), Luffy unleashes a devastating short-range punch with enough power to break through Doflamingo's own Haki-enhanced defense and blow the Shichibukai all the way from Dressrosa's palace to the middle of the city. ** Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider: After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. ** Gomu Gomu no Culverin: Luffy delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does. It can sharply change its trajectory multiple times until it hits its desired target. ** Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin: Luffy pulls back his arms before punching his opponent with them. ** Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka: Luffy winds up his two arms and launches them out with open palms, releasing a blast of air that can send a close ranged target flying at incredible momentum. It is executed very similarly to his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. ** Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ: Luffy fires off several Kong Gun punches in rapid succession. This attack is similar to his Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, and seemingly shows Luffy firing off dozens of punches simultaneously. ** Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun: '''Luffy blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This was first used to defeat Doflamingo, and was powerful enough to break through the Shichibukai's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart. * '''Tankman: Luffy takes a form similar to Bound-Man, but his torso is enlarged to the point where he basically looks like a Rubber-Ball. This form focuses heavily on increasing his defenses and the harmonization between his Haki and Gomu-Gomu powers. *'Tankman: Manpuku Version:' So far the base form of Tankman is unknown. To activate this form Luffy has to consume copious amounts of food, which makes him consequently grow to an enormous and bloated size. Tankman gives Luffy tremendous Haki-based durability to which it is stronger than that of Boundman. Furthermore, this form further increases the power and magnitude of Boundman's compression-based offense by using Luffy's enormous stomach as a launcher. **'Gomu Gomu no Cannonball': The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Fusen and Gomu Gomu no Orei Fire. After trapping an enemy within him by compressing and withdrawing his stomach, Luffy launches them forward and into the air with incredible power and speed. * Snakeman: Luffy takes a form similar to Bound-Man, but he appears much skinnier, and this form focuses heavily on the use of homing attacks and a dramatic increase in speed. **'Python': An attack method employed by Luffy in both Bound-Man and Snake-Man. He sends his fist out and continuously changes its path in order to land hits on opponents who try to evade it. The more his punches miss and stretch, the faster they become. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Culverin': Similar in nature to Bound-Man's Culverin attack, but much faster. **'Gomu Gomu no Black Mamba': Luffy uses a mix between Python and Gomu Gomu no Organ, sending a flurry of attacks that home in on the enemy should they deflect or dodge the initial punches. **'Gomu Gomu no King Cobra': There is no clear use to this attack, but Luffy enlarges his right arm and sends it out from random vectors until it strikes his opponent with great force. His most powerful attack in this form. Key: Fishman Island Saga to Dressrosa Saga | Whole Cake Arc to Wano Country Arc Gallery 15th_Opening_Luffy.png|Luffy's outfit in the 15th Opening Film_Z_3rd_Outfit_Luffy.png|Luffy's third outfit in Film Z Stampede Luffy 1st outfit.png|Luffy's first outfit in Stampede Stampede_2nd_Outfit_Luffy.png|Luffy's second outfit in Stampede Luffytaro.png|Luffytaro Others Notable Victories: Jinbe (One Piece) Jinbe's Profile (High 7-A versions were used) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (Whole Cake Arc Luffy and Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto were used, Gear 4th was restricted and speed was equalized) Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Comics) Reed's Profile (Both were High 7-A) Scizor (Pokémon) Scizor's profile (7-A versions, both could use their High 7-A forms, speed equalized) Mega Charizard (Pokémon) Charizard's profile (High 7-A versions, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Doflamingo’s Profile (Dressrosa arc Luffy was used) Metagross (Pokémon) Metagross' profile (Both started at 7-A and could transform, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Dressrosa Saga Luffy was used and speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Steven Universe (Steven Universe (verse)) Steven's Profile (Season 2-3 Steven and Dressrosa Saga Luffy were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Adventurers Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adults Category:Pressure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Explosion Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Rage Users Category:Large Sized Characters